Pokemon Black: Seeking the Truth
by Annabelle Jones
Summary: Jasmine Black is a new Trainer from Nuvema Town. She starts an adventure with her two best friends, Bianca and Cheren. She's expecting just to go on a journey for fun. But when she meets a certain green haired boy named N, her whole world turns upside down. My interpretation of Pokemon Black. Jasmine is my OC, based off Hilda/White/Touko. Ferriswheelshipping is involved.
1. The Journey Begins!

**So I recently purchased a new copy of Pokemon Black, so I decided to write a story based off it! I can't promise constant updates, because the story is still a work in progress. But I will try my best! I promise!**

**A couple of things... **

**I hate using the official names in fanfictions. It just feels so uncreative. Jasmine is pretty much Hilda/White/Touko. Just saying. **

**I am a huge Ferriswheelshipper. But don't expect all of the stupid lovey-dovey stuff most fanfictions have. My love is more subtle. If you don't like that, then don't read this story.**

**Yes, there is ferriswheelshipping involved. No, this is not exclusively a ferriswheelshipping story. **

**Disclaimer for now and all chapters: I don't own Pokemon. Unfortunately. **

**Claimer for now and all chapters: I do own any changes made to the story line and the personalities of the characters. **

**Without further adu, let's begin our adventures in Unova!**

* * *

"Jasmine! Cheren's here to see you!" my mom's voice called from downstairs. Finally! I had been waiting forever!

"I'll be down in a second, Mom!" I shouted. I leapt off of my bed and took one last look in my mirror. I was wearing my favorite outfit, a white tank top with a black vest, and denim blue shorts. My dark brown hair was in a high ponytail. I had black sneakers with pink laces. Although, it felt like something was missing…

I spotted a white cap on my dresser, with a pink pokeball accent. I put it on, tugging my ponytail through the strap. There. Now it was perfect. I ran out of my room, and down the stairs. Cheren, one of my best friends, was sitting in the living room, along with my mother.

"Hey, Cheren!" I said, cheerfully. "Thanks for coming on such short notice!"

Cheren smiled when he saw me. "Good morning, Jasmine. So, what's the exciting news you have for me?"

"Professor Juniper sent the package. We're finally going to get our own Pokemon!" I said, not even trying to contain my excitement.

Through Cheren's red glasses, I could see his eyes widen. "Really?" he said.

"Yes!" I replied, my voice higher than usual. "Come upstairs, let me show you!"

Without really giving Cheren a choice, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into my room. I sat him down by my bed, then ran over to my desk. A blue box was sitting there, tied up with a green ribbon. The box that contained my first Pokemon.

"Check it out!" I said, holding up the box. "Isn't it cool?"

"It's pretty cool," Cheren agreed.

"So do you wanna open it now?" I said.

"Jasmine, shouldn't we wait for Bianca?" Cheren said. "What's keeping her, anyway?"

"Am I a little late again? So-oooo-orry!" As if on cue, Bianca burst into my room, smiling cheerfully.

Cheren sighed, and walked over to Bianca. "Bianca…" he said. "I've known you for about fifteen years now, almost our entire lives. And I know that you have no sense of time. But this is a little bit ridiculous…"

"Cheren!" I said. I set the package on my desk again, and walked over to my friends. "Don't be so uptight! Today's supposed to be the most memorable day of our lives! We're finally getting our first Pokemon! And I do not want this day to be ruined by my friend being a grumpy pants!"

Bianca giggled. "You're silly. Cheren's not a grumpy pants! He's just grumpy! It's completely different!"

I laughed, as Cheran groaned. "Can we please just get to the point?" he said. "Like Jasmine said, we're getting our first Pokemon today!"

"Oh, right!" I said. "So, since Bianca's finally here, can we open the box now?"

Cheren nodded. "I don't see a problem with that." Yes! I was so excited! It was finally time to pick my own Pokemon.

"I think Jasmine should pick first!" Bianca suggested.

"I agree," Cheren said. "It is her house, after all."

"Are you guys sure?" I said. I didn't want to take the Pokemon one of them wanted!

Cheren and Bianca nodded. "And hurry up!" Cheren said. "I want to meet the Pokemon right now!"

I nodded, and walked over to the box on my desk. I slowly untied the green ribbon, and opened the box. Inside there were three, red Pokeballs. On top of these, there was a note.

I took the note out of the box, and read it out loud. "I've brought three Pokemon, one for you and one for each of your friends. Please settle your choices politely."

"Letting you pick first is polite!" Cheren said. "Now hurry up!"

"All right, all right already!" I said. I turned back to the box and stared at the Pokeballs. Snivy, Oshawott, and Tepig. One of these Pokemon was going to become my new partner. I didn't know which one to pick.

Oshawott was pretty cool. It was a water type, and learned some pretty cool moves. At least, that's what Cheren told me.

Tepig also seemed to be a good Pokemon. It was a fire type, and was just plain adorable!

Snivy was very elegant. It was a grass type, and it's evolved form was so cool looking!

All of the Pokemon were pretty awesome. But I could only choose one.

"I'll take Snivy," I declared, taking the Pokeball from the box.

"Okay!" Bianca said, running over to me. "Then I'll take Oshawott! Cheren, you get Tepig."

Cheren also walked over to us. "Hey, how come you get to pick my Pokemon for me? Oh, it doesn't matter. I wanted Tepig from the start, anyway."

"So we finally have our first Pokemon…" I said. "This is so exciting! But… now what?"

"Hey, I know!" Bianca exclaimed, suddenly. "We should have a Pokemon battle!"

I smiled. "Sounds like a great idea to me!"

"Wait," Cheren said. "You two can't be serious. You shouldn't have Pokemon battles inside a house, no matter how strong or weak the Pokemon are."

"Come on, Cheren! Don't be such a worrywart!" Bianca said. "These little ones aren't that strong yet. So we have to let them battle so they get stronger! Besides, how much damage can they really cause?"

Cheren looked like he wanted to protest, but I interrupted him. "Bianca's right. We have to let our Pokemon battle! Besides, you're here to make sure we don't destroy everything in my bedroom."

Cheren sighed. "Fine. Just be careful."

"Yay!" Bianca cheered. "Let's do this, Jasmine! Come on out, Oshawott!"

Bianca threw her red Pokeball, sending out her new Pokemon. A small, blue and white Pokemon emerged from the Pokeball. Oshawott. It was adorable.

I sent out my new Snivy. He let out his cry emerged from the Pokeball. Snivy was also pretty cute, but it was more elegant than anything.

"Are you ready, Jasmine?" Bianca asked. I nodded. "Alright, then! Oshawott, show Jasmine what you can do! Use Tackle!"

Bianca's Oshawott nodded, and charged at my Snivy. Oshawott's tackle attack was a direct hit, and Snivy went flying. He landed on my bed.

"Snivy!" I said. "Are you alright?"

Snivy nodded, getting back to his feet. I sighed with relief. "Good. Use Tackle!"

Snivy charged at Oshawott. Another direct hit. Oshawott was knocked onto my desk. "Hey!" Bianca shouted. "I won't let you get away with that! Oshawott, use Tackle again"

Oshawott nodded. "Oh, no you don't!" I said. "Snivy, dodge and use Tackle!"

Snivy leapt out of the way right before Oshawott made contact. Oshawott crashed into my dresser. Snivy turned around and slammed into Oshawott.

"Oshawott!" Bianca shouted. "Please, get up!"

Oshawott struggled to get back to his feet, but it didn't work. Oshawott was down.

"And that's it!" Cheren shouted. "Jasmine is the winner!"

"Great job, Snivy!" I cheered. "Return!" I called Snivy back into it's Pokeball.

"The Pokemon on both sides did their best!" Bianca said, also recalling her Pokemon. "Jasmine, you're gonna be an awesome trainer someday!"

"Thanks," I said, smiling. "You're gonna be great, too, Bianca."

"Hey, guys," Cheren said. "This is all well and good, but I'd suggest taking a look around before you celebrate too much."

And that was when I realized how destroyed my room was. There were pillows all over the floor, and Pokemon footprints all over the place. The rug was folded. The lamp on my desk had shattered. The box the Pokemon came in was smushed. Even my TV wasn't spared. It was tilted at a weird angle. The Pokemon completely trashed my room. Oh well. Still worth it.

"Wow…" Bianca said. "Pokemon are amazing! So little, but so strong! I'm so glad that I get to have a Pokemon."

"Pokemon are truly incredible," I agreed.

Bianca turned to me. "Oh… I'm sorry about your room, Jasmine."

I smiled. "Don't worry about it! I helped destroy it, too!"

Bianca laughed. "I guess that's true!"

Cheren sighed, and walked over to Bianca. "You… are completely hopeless. Let me heal your Pokemon."

Cheren took out a spray bottle and sprayed Oshawott's Pokeball with it. Apparently that healed it.

Cheren turned to me. "Let me heal your Pokemon, too." He repeated the process with my Snivy's Pokeball. "There."

"Hey, Cheren!" Bianca exclaimed. "You should battle, too! With all you know, I'm sure you can battle without turning the room into a disaster area like I did!"

Cheren smiled. "I believe you're right! It'll be no problem for me to keep the room from getting any messier. Besides, it's no fair if you two get to have all the fun battling!"

I grinned. "Then it's settled! Cheren, let's have a Pokemon Battle! And let's try not to destroy anything this time!"

Cheren laughed. "That would be a good idea. Alright, Tepig! It's time to see what you can do!"

Cheren threw his Pokemon, and his Tepig emerged from it. It snorted.

"It's time for round two!" I said. "Let's go, Snivy!"

I also called out my Pokemon. Snivy was ready to go. He looked very determined. "Snivy, use Tackle!" The one attack I knew Snivy had!

Snivy charged at Tepig, and made a direct hit. Luckily, Tepig simply slid across the floor instead of flying across the room.

"Tepig, try your own Tackle attack!" Cheren shouted. The fire Pokemon nodded, and charged at my Snivy. Snivy was nearly shoved into my dresser, but Tepig stopped before that happened.

"Not, bad, Cheren," I said. "At least we haven't had any big disasters yet."

Cheren smiled. "That's what I do! This is so exciting, Jasmine! We've finally become Pokemon Trainers!"

"I know, right? This is great!" I said. "Snivy, use Tackle again."

This caught Cheren slightly off guard. He didn't have time to react as my Snivy crashed into his Tepig. "Tepig!" he cried. "Come on, you can do this!"

I smirked. "Snivy, finish this off! One last tackle attack!"

Snivy cried out and rammed into Tepig again. This time, Tepig actually went flying. Thankfully it didn't destroy anything, though. But Tepig was definitely down. I had won again.

Cheren smiled at me, as he called back his Tepig. "Good job, Jasmine," he said. "It's strange.. even though I lost, I'm still excited beyond words! I'm finally a Pokemon Trainer!"

"It's a pretty good feeling," I agreed.

"So, what do we do now?" Bianca asked. Oh, yeah. We actually had to do something. "Should we go see Professor Juniper?"

"That can wait," Cheren said. "We should probably go apologize to Jasmine's mother first. We made a pretty big mess out of her room, after all."

"Oh, guys, you don't need to do that," I said. "I'm sure my mom will understand."

"No, Cheren's right," Bianca said. "I don't want you getting in trouble for something I did. Come on, Cheren."

Bianca and Cheren walked out of my room. I stayed behind, surveying the damage dealt to the room. Thankfully, nothing seemed to be broken. There was definitely a very large mess, however. That was going to take a while to clean up.

I followed my friends out of my room, and slowly walked down the stairs. I sat down at the bottom of the staircase, watching my friends.

"I'm very sorry about all this trouble, Mrs. Black," Cheren said.

Bianca gulped, stepping closer to my mom. "Well, um… We can clean up…"

Mom laughed. "Cleaning up? No worries. I can take care of it later. Shouldn't you be on your way to go meet Professor Juniper?"

"Yes, thank you!" Cheren said. "Come on, guys! Let's go see Professor Juniper!"

I stepped off of the staircase. "I'll be there in a second. You two go ahead."

Cheren nodded. "We'll wait for you outside of the research lab."

"Actually, I'll meet you guys there, too," Bianca said. "I have to go home first. Thanks for having us over Mrs. Black!"

"Anytime, kids," Mom said, as Cheren and Bianca ran out of my house together.

Mom walked over to me. "My, my, Jasmine," she said. "Pokemon battles are so lively, aren't they? I could hear the Pokemon's cries even from down here!"

"Oh, really?" I said, laughing. "Sorry if we disturbed you!"

Mom smiled. "Not at all. It actually reminded me of the first time I had a Pokemon battle." She sighed. "Those were the days."

"Hey, Mom," I said. "I should probably get going now. The Professor is probably waiting for us."

"Don't forget your cross-transceiver!" Mom said. "You're going to need it!"

She pulled my pink watch-like thing out of her pocket. My XTransceiver. Wow, I almost forgot I had one. It was going to be helpful if I got separated from my friends. With the XTransceiver, we would be able to communicate anywhere!

"Thanks, Mom," I said.

Mom smiled. "Don't mention it. You should probably go see the Professor now."

I nodded. "See you later."

I ran out of the house without another word, into the cool, Autumn air. I always loved Nuvema town. It was a pretty small town. Not too many people lived there. There were only about a half a dozen houses, and the Research Lab. But Nuvema town was very beautiful. Especially in Autumn. The trees turned spectacular shades of red and yellow, and the leaves were blowing everywhere. The town was also right next to the ocean. It was really relaxing.

I walked behind my house to reach the Research Lab. However, only Cheren was standing in front of it.

"Hey, Cheren!" I said. "Where's Bianca?"

Cheren sighed. "I don't know. Could you maybe check her house? I'll bet she's spacing out like she usually does. You know how flighty she is."

I nodded. "Alright. Be back soon!"

I ran across town, and over to Bianca's house. Like the rest of the houses in this town, it wasn't too large. But it was big enough for a family of three, and a few Pokemon.

"No, no, a thousand times no!"

I heard shouting even before I walked through the door. I peeked inside to see Bianca standing across from her father.

"But Dad!" Bianca protested. "I'm a good Trainer, who got a Pokemon and everything! I can totally go on an adventure!"

Bianca started to walk toward the door. I immediately ran away from the door, so Bianca wouldn't know I was listening. A few seconds later, she walked out of her house. Her usual cheerful demeanor was gone.

"Hi, Bianca," I said, walking over to her. "Is everything alright?" I didn't want her to know I heard the argument.

Bianca looked up at me, and smiled. "Hey, Jasmine! Don't worry, everything's fine! We should hurry to the Research Lab. Cheren's waiting for us."

Before I could say anything else, Bianca grabbed me and dragged me back to the Research Center. I was really walking all over this town today…

"Cheren!" I said. "I brought Bianca!"

Cheren laughed. "Really? It looks like it's the other way around to me!"

I detached Bianca's hand from my arm. "It doesn't matter!" I said. "Let's just go meet the Professor!"

I walked into the Research Lab, followed by Cheren and Bianca. Professor Juniper was in there waiting for us.

I really liked Professor Juniper. Since we lived in such a small town, you kind of know everyone. And the Professor was no exception. She was always really nice to my friends and me. She was usually smiling. She had a very warm smile that always lightened my spirits. And we never really had any reason to dislike her.

Even now, as we walked into her lab, she was smiling her warm smile at us.

"Hi there!" she said. "I've been waiting for you kids! Let me introduce myself again. My name is-"

"Professor Juniper?" Cheren interrupted. "We've known you our entire lives. I think we know your name by now."

"Come, come, Cheren! This is not a time to take things lightly," Professor Juniper said. "Today is a day to remember always, so it's best to behave with some formalities."

"But formalities are boring…" I whispered.

Professor Juniper sighed. "And I see that all formalities are lost on you three. Oh well. By the way, kids, you are allowed to give your Pokemon nicknames. Do you have anything in mind?"

I stared at Snivy's Pokeball. "I think I'll call him Shuman." I declared, after a few seconds of silence.

Professor Juniper smiled. "Excellent. Cheren? Bianca?"

Cheren shook his head. "Tepig is fine the way he is."

"I agree with Cheren!" Bianca said. Wow, my friends were not very creative. I liked nicknames. I felt like you got more attached to your Pokemon that way.

"That's fine, too," Professor Juniper said. "Now, I bet you're all wondering why I've called you here today."

"It's for the Pokedex, isn't it?" Cheren asked. The Pokedex? What was that?

Professor Juniper smiled. "Very good, Cheren! You've already studied Pokemon extensively, haven't you?" Cheren nodded.

I said, "Well, the rest of us haven't. Do you mind explaining?"

Professor Juniper laughed. "Of course. The Pokedex is a high-tech device that automatically records the Pokemon you encounter! So, I want the three of you to visit many places and meet all of the Pokemon in the Unova Region. Will you three do this for me?"

"Sure!" I said, without hesitation. I didn't really know what I wanted to do with my Pokemon yet. Maybe going on a journey would help me find my dream.

"Ok!" Bianca exclaimed. "I mean… Yes, Professor!" Bianca, I thought we weren't being formal!

"Thank you very much," Cheren said. Well, he had always been pretty formal. "Because of you, I can become a Pokemon Trainer. Exactly as I've always wished."

Professor Juniper beamed at us. "Thank you so much!" she said. "I have the Pokedexes right here."

She walked over to her desk, and picked up three rectangular items. She handed one to each of us. Bianca's was white, with a green Pokeball accent. Cheren's was black, with a dark blue Pokeball. And mine was grey, with a pink accent.

"I'd like to show you three around Accumula Town," Professor Juniper said. "Will you meet me there?"

Cheren, Bianca, and I nodded.

Professor Juniper smiled. "Excelent. See you all soon." She walked out of the lab.

"Hey, guys?" Bianca said. "Since the Professor asked us, it's okay to go on a journey, right? I can explore and maybe find out what I want to do in life. I think I'd like that."

"Of course it's alright," Cheren said. "We can travel however we want while we complete the Pokedex. I think I'm going to challenge all of the gym leaders, so I can eventually become the champion. What are you going to do, Jasmine?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "Probably challenge the gyms. I haven't really thought about what I want to do in life yet, so this could be good for me, too."

Sure, I would help with the Pokedex. And sure I would challenge the gyms. But the real reason I was going on this adventure was to find my dream. I didn't know what I wanted to do at that point. So this was a great opportunity for me.

"Fair enough," Cheren said. "We should probably get going. We don't want to keep the Professor waiting for too long."

Bianca and I nodded, and the three of us walked out of the lab together.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed! Review if you did, or if you didn't. It will really help the story!**


	2. Off to Accumula Town!

**And it's time for a new chapter of Pokemon Black! The three friends start their journey by traveling to Accumula town. **

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mom? What are you doing out here?"

Much to everyone's surprise, my mom was standing outside of the Research Lab. She was smiling widely at us, and her hands were behind her back. If she wasn't my mom, it probably would have creeped me out a little bit. Actually, it did creep me out a little bit.

"I was just wondering what Professor Juniper had to say!" Mom said. "Isn't a mother allowed to be curious?"

"She asked the three of us to complete the Pokedex," Cheren replied.

"Really?" Mom said, smiling. "I can't believe it! Well… actually, I can. I already knew she was going to ask. And that's why I brought you all Town Maps! Take them with you!"

Mom pulled out her hands from behind her back. She was holding three Town Maps, and handed one to each of us. I was actually very grateful to have a map. I never really left Nuvema town before, so this was going to be really helpful.

"Thanks a lot, Mom," I said, putting the map away in my bag.

Mom smiled widely. "As for your room, Jasmine- or what's left of it… There's no need for any of you to worry. I'll take care of tidying things up. Ok, Jasmine?"

"I have no complaints," I said.

Mom laughed. "Ah, Pokemon. They are so cute, but they have enough power to destroy a bedroom. They are really something! With Pokemon like that at your side, you'll be safe no matter where you go!"

"Um, Mom," I said, "I don't mean to be rude, but the Professor's probably waiting for us, and…"

"I understand," Mom said. "Cheren, Bianca, I'll go explain everything to your parents. You three should hurry to Accumula Town."

"Bye, Mom," I said.

Mom smiled one last time. "See you later, Jasmine. Have a nice trip!"

Mom walked away before we could say anything else to her.

Bianca said, "Jasmine, your mom is pretty cool. I can't believe she offered to clean up your room for you…"

"Honestly, neither can I," I admitted. "But hey, I'm not complaining."

"So how do we get to Accumula Town, anyway?" Bianca asked.

Cheren scanned his Town Map. "It's just past Route One. Come on. We don't want to keep the Professor waiting."

Cheren led Bianca and I to the town gate. We stopped when we were standing under it. My heart started to race. It was really happening. I was really going on a Pokemon adventure. I was going to find my dream.

"Hey, guys," Bianca said. "I've been thinking. Since we're starting a journey together, maybe we should all take our first steps at the same time?"

"Naturally," Cheren said. He grabbed both mine and Bianca's hands, effectively putting himself in the middle of the group. "Together."

"Okay," I said, since I obviously was not going to get a choice in the matter. "One… two… three… go!"

We all walked onto Route one together, in a perfectly straight line.

"Oh! I wonder what will happen!" Bianca said. "Isn't this so exciting?"

Cheren nodded. "It sure is. Going on a journey should be really fun."

I still couldn't believe this was happening. I was really going on an adventure! I was finally a Pokemon Trainer!

"So is Route one just a straight path?" I asked.

"Pretty much," Cheren said. "We should be there soon."

I stopped, dropping hands. "I have an idea. Wanna race to Accumula Town? It could help pass the time!"

Bianca smiled. "Sure! Sounds like fun! Cheren?"

Cheren sighed. "Fine."

I smirked. "Great! See you guys in Accumula Town!"

Without giving my friends any time to react, I started to run toward the next town, laughing. I heard my friends shout after me, but I ignored them. Route one was really nice! There were Pokemon all over the place, and there were trees everywhere. I loved it.

I reached Accumula Town in no time. I stood by the town gate, waiting for my friends. Bianca was the next to get there. She was laughing.

"No fair!" she said. "You got a headstart!"

I shrugged. "Maybe. Or maybe you just weren't paying attention and started late."

Bianca giggled. "Maybe!"

"Okay, Jasmine, you've had your fun," Cheren said, walking up to us. What, he didn't even try running? Lame. "Can we please just go meet the Professor now?"

Before I could reply, my XTransceiver started ringing. I pushed the button on it, answering the call.

"Hey there, Jasmine!" It was Professor Juniper. "How is everyone doing?"

"We're fine!" I said.

Bianca peeked over my shoulder. "Oh! Hi, Professor!"

That caught Cheren's attention. He also walked over to us, and somehow managed to get in view of the camera.

"Hello, Professor," he said. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm waiting in front of Accumula Town's Pokemon Center," Professor Juniper said. "I'd like to show you around, so hurry on over, everyone!"

"Okay!" I said, cheerfully. "We'll see you soon, Professor!" I pushed the button again, hanging up the call.

I turned to Cheren. "Yes, Cheren, we can go meet the Professor now. You happy?"

"I would've been happier if you said that five minutes ago," Cheren replied, making Bianca snicker. "But I think I'm actually going to sit this one out. I already know about the Pokemon Center. See you guys later."

Cheren ran into Accumula Town.

Bianca turned to me, cheerfully. "Jasmine, let's go visit the Pokemon Center!"

I nodded, smiling. "Right!" We followed Cheren into Accumula Town.

Accumula Town was much bigger than Nuvema Town. There were a lot more buildings. The town also had less trees than Nuvema Town, and more sidewalks and roads. It was also very hilly. Pretty much the entire town consisted of hills.

Professor Juniper was standing in front of a building with a red roof. I assumed this was the Pokemon Center. Bianca and I ran over to her.

"Hi, Professor!" Bianca said. "Sorry we took so long to get here."

Professor Juniper smiled. "It's no problem at all. Please follow me. I'd like to show you the most important place for a Trainer to know!"

The Professor walked into the Pokemon Center. Bianca and I followed her.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center, girls!" Professor Juniper said. The Pokemon Center had a very welcoming atmosphere. There were people sitting in a cafe section of the building, just chatting over coffee. There was a little shop in the corner that looked very inviting. In the back of the floor, there was a woman standing behind a counter, with light pink hair. She had a friendly smile on her face. Next to the counter there was a computer like thing. There was also a staircase that led to another section of the Pokemon Center. I honestly didn't know what was upstairs.

"Wow…" Bianca said. "This place is amazing!"

"Isn't it nice?" Professor Juniper said. "I always feel better as soon as I step through the door! Let's get started with our tour."

Professor Juniper led us over to the counter. I ended up standing in the middle, right in front of the woman with pink hair.

"A Pokemon Center is truly a wonderful place," Professor Juniper said. "Do you know why? Because your Pokemon can be healed! And, what's more, it's absolutely free! A Pokemon Center is a Trainer's best friend! Jasmine, give it a try. You just need to talk to Nurse Joy."

Nurse Joy… I assumed this was the woman behind the counter. I turned to her.

"Um… hi," I said. "So, you can heal my Snivy?"

Nurse Joy nodded. "Of course! Just give me his Pokeball!"

"Okay," I said. I pulled Shuman's Pokeball out from my bag, and handed it to Nurse Joy. She took it over to a machine, and placed it into one of the holes. She then pushed a giant button, and the machine made a beeping noise.

She took Shuman's Pokeball out of the machine and handed it back to me. "Thanks for waiting. We've restored your Pokemon to full health," she said. I slipped the Pokeball back into my bag. Nurse Joy bowed. "We hope you excel!"

I turned to Professor Juniper. "So now what?" I said.

"Now that your Pokemon has rested, I'll show you how to use the PC at a Pokemon Center," Professor Juniper replied.

She led Bianca and I over to the computer thing. "This is the PC," Professor Juniper said. "It's free for any Trainer to use. The Pokemon you put in the PC will be sent to my lab, so I can watch over them for you." You could capture more Pokemon? And Professor Juniper could watch over them? That was pretty cool…

"That's so cool!" Bianca said. "But Professor… who's Someone? It says Someone's PC on the screen."

I looked at the computer. There was a list on the screen. Someone's PC, Professor Juniper's PC, and My PC. Just… someone. That was weird…

"Very good observation, Bianca!" Professor Juniper said. "Someone is the person who made the Pokemon Storage System."

Before Bianca and I could question this more, Professor Juniper ushered us over to the little shop.

"This is the Poke Mart," she explained. "Trainers can purchase useful items here, including Pokeballs and Potions. You can also sell items you don't need anymore." I wondered what other stuff they had to sell at a Poke Mart… I made a mental reminder to check it out later.

"Is there anything else you need to show us, Professor?" I asked. I was anxious to meet up with Cheren again.

"If you're in a hurry, I can just explain the rest," Professor Juniper said. "In the other corner is the cafe, which is a good place to unwind after a battle. And on the upper floor there are rooms for Pokemon Trainers to stay in if they are far away from home." That was really helpful. I was just glad we didn't have to camp out every night.

"And that about sums it up!" Professor Juniper said. "I'm going to head back to Nuvema town. Give me a call if you need anything."

With that, Professor Juniper walked out of the Pokemon Center. I turned to Bianca.

"Do you wanna go find Cheren now?" I asked.

Bianca shook her head. "You go on ahead. I wanna check out the Pokemon Center a little bit more first."

I nodded, and walked out of the Pokemon Center.

"Jasmine! Come over here for a second!"

Cheren ran up to me pretty much the second I was outside again.

"Cheren?" I said. "What's going on?"

"I think this guy is going to make a speech," Cheren said. "Could be pretty interesting. I think we should check it out."

Without even giving me a choice in the matter, Cheren grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the center of town. A large crowd had gathered there. He pulled me to the front, where I was able to see a long line of people wearing white tunic things. The tunics had the letter "P" on them, in fancy blue writing. They looked very odd.

The tunic person in the middle of the line stepped forward and to the left, creating a gap in the line. A man walked through this gap. He looked even weirder than the tunic people. He had long, green hair and wore a colorful cape thing. When he reached the front of the group, the guy who stepped out of place went back into formation.

"Hello, people," the green haired man said. "My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma."

"Cheren, what's Team Plasma?" I whispered. Cheren shrugged.

Ghetsis continued, "Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokemon Liberation."

There were confused murmurs from the crowd. I was glad I wasn't the only one who didn't know what Pokemon Liberation was.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokemon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other." Ghetsis's eyes scanned the crowd. I might have been imagining it, but I think they stopped on me. "However… is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans… only assume this is the truth?" Ghetsis said.

What? No… that couldn't be true!

"Pokemon are subject to the selfish commands of a Trainer," Ghetsis said. Selfish? "They get pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work. Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I am saying?"

Again, there were murmurs in the crowd. Was Ghetsis telling the truth? Did Pokemon really think we mistreated them? That couldn't be right… I would never hurt my Snivy! He's my partner!

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokemon are different from people," Ghetsis said. "They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living being from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokemon?" I didn't know anymore…

"We must liberate the Pokemon!" Ghetsis announced, confidently. "Then, and only then, will humans and Pokemon truly be equals." But what did liberation even mean? "Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokemon… and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."

The tunic men surrounded Ghetsis, and escorted him away. The crowd dispersed, chatting about what Ghetsis had said. Soon, Cheren and I were the only people left in the square.

"What was that Ghetsis guy talking about?" I said. "Is it even possible to liberate Pokemon?"

"I don't know," Cheren admitted. "It sounds a little bit out there to me…"

"Your Pokemon… Just now, it was saying…" a male voice said, quickly. I turned to see a boy with long, light green hair. The boy was pretty tall, much taller than I was, but he couldn't have been too much older than Cheren and I.

I stared at the boy, slightly freaked out. "My Pokemon are talking?"

The boy sighed. "I guess you cannot hear them, either. How sad."

"Slow down," Cheren said. "You talk too fast. Who are you, anyway?"

The boy laughed. It sounded almost musical. "I'm sorry. I guess I haven't introduced myself yet. How rude of me. My name is N."

I stared at N. Cheren elbowed me. "Oh! Um, I'm Jasmine, and this is my friend Cheren."

"Professor Juniper asked us to complete the Pokedex, and we just left on our journey," Cheren said.

I groaned. "Cheren, are you going to bring that up every time we start a conversation with someone? It's already getting old." Cheren laughed feebly.

N frowned slightly. "The Pokedex, eh? So… you're going to confine many, many Pokemon in Pokeballs for that."

"What's wrong with Pokeballs?" I asked.

"It's just that… are Pokemon really happy confined in their Pokeballs?" N said. "I'm a Trainer as well, but I can't help wondering…"

Cheren and I stood there awkwardly. What was up with this boy?

Suddenly, N smiled at me. He had an annoyingly adorable smile.

"Well, Jasmine, was it?" he said. I nodded. "I would like to hear your Pokemon's voice again. Would you be willing to battle me?"

"Um, sure, I guess," I said. "Cheren, do you mind being the referee?"

Cheren shook his head. "Not at all."

N's smile widened. "Excellent."

N, Cheren, and I walked over to the town square, where there was enough free space for a Pokemon battle. I pulled out Shuman's Pokeball.

"Are you ready, N?" I called.

"Yes," N replied. Even from the other side of the square, I could see N smile. "I'm looking forward to hearing your Pokemon's voices."

That was kind of a weird thing to say, but I didn't care. There was something about N that just made me smile.

"Alright!" Cheren shouted. "The Pokemon battle between N and Jasmine will now begin!"

"Great!" I said. "Go, Shuman!"

My Snivy came flying out of it's Pokeball, and stood in the middle of the square.

N stared at Shuman. "Amazing… I have never heard Pokemon say such things…" he said. "Purrloin, come on out!"

N also threw a Pokeball. A small, purple Pokemon emerged from it, and landed on all fours. A Purrloin! It was absolutely adorable!

"Aw!" I said. "You're Purrloin is so adorable, N!"

N smiled. "I'm glad you think so. I've had my Purrloin for a very long time."

"Hey, guys!" Cheren shouted. "Are you ready yet? We don't have all day!"

"Oh, right!" I said. "Shuman, use Tackle!"

Shuman charged at N's Purrloin. The Purrloin didn't even try to dodge. Shuman shoved him back a few inches.

"Not bad," N said. "Purrloin, use scratch!"

Shuman didn't even have time to try and dodge the attack. Purrloin was too fast. It scratched Shumans head, and he was shoved backward.

"Shuman!" I shouted. "Are you alright?"

Shuman nodded, glaring at Purrloin. I smiled. "That's a relief."

N was staring at me. "Amazing…" he said.

I looked up at N. "What?"

N shook his head. "It's nothing. Please continue. Let me hear the voice of your Pokemon!"

I smiled. "Well, you're asking for it! Shuman, use tackle again!"

Shuman nodded, and charged at Purrloin. His tackle was a direct hit, and Purrloin slid across the ground, ending up next to N.

"Purrloin, try your scratch attack again!" N shouted.

Purrloin charged at Shuman. "Dodge it, quickly!" I said.

Shuman leapt out of the way as Purrloin tried to scratch him.

I smiled. "Perfect! I said. "Finish it off with a tackle attack!"

Shuman let out it's cry, and charged at Purrloin. It didn't even stand a chance against my Snivy. Purrloin was down.

"Purrloin is unable to battle!" Cheren shouted. "Jasmine is the winner!"

"Yes!" I said. "Good job, Shuman!" Shuman turned to me, and cried out, cheerfully. "You deserve a good rest! Return!"

I called Shuman back into his Pokeball.

N did the same to his Purrloin, smiling sadly. "You put up a good fight. I'm proud of you."

N walked over to me. "I never expected to hear Pokemon say such things…" he said. "You're truly amazing."

I smiled. "Thank you. Your Purrloin was pretty good, as well."

"He is pretty talented," N agreed. "I just hate keeping him confined in the Pokeball, though. I feel that as long as Pokemon are confined in Pokeballs, they can never be perfect beings."

"I disagree," I said. "I think Trainers help Pokemon achieve their full potential. That we work together to achieve our dreams."

N stared at me. "Perhaps. However, Pokemon are my friends. And I want them to be happy. That is why I feel I must change the world, to help the Pokemon."

N started to leave, but then he paused. "I enjoyed our battle, Jasmine. I'm looking forward to meeting you again."

Without another word, N walked out of the town. I stared at him until he was out of eyesight.

"Huh. Strange guy," Cheren said, walking up behind me.

"I wouldn't really say strange," I said. "I find him very… intriguing. I hope that won't be the last time I see him." I wanted to know more about him. There was just something about him that really interested me.

"Jasmine, are you feeling alright?" Cheren asked. "You look really out of it."

"I'm fine," I said, staring off into space. "Just thinking about stuff."

"Right," Cheren said. "Hey, do you mind if I go on ahead? I want to challenge the Striaton Gym Leader."

"Go ahead," I said. "Thanks for refereeing my battle with N."

"No problem," Cheren said. "See you later, Jasmine!"

With that, Cheren ran out of the square, leaving me alone.

* * *

**And I promise we are almost out of tutorial mode. I think I only have one more to go through, and I promise I will try to make it more exciting. **

**Please Review! It will really help!**


	3. Off to Striaton City!

**And we are finally back with another update! Sorry this took so long to write. Life got in the way**

**read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

"Jasmine? Why are you just standing there? And where's Cheren?"

I was jolted back to reality when Bianca walked over to me. "Oh, hi, Bianca. I was just thinking about stuff."

Bianca looked at me, quizzically. "What kind of stuff?" Oh, right. She was in the Pokemon Center the entire time. I really did not want to explain the events of the past hour to her.

"Just stuff," I replied. "It's not that important. And to answer your question, Cheren was being a total meanie pants and decided to go ahead of us. He's probably at Striaton City by now."

"Oh…" Bianca sounded disappointed for a second, but then her smile returned. "Hey, Jasmine! Will you have a Pokemon Battle with me? My Oshawott has grown stronger, and I want to show you."

I smiled. "Sure! Can I heal Shuman first, though? We just had a pretty tough battle."

Bianca nodded. "Of course. Who did you battle?"

"No one you would know," I replied quickly, before running into the Pokemon Center. I really did not want to tell Bianca about N yet. He was hard to explain if you didn't know him.

After Nurse Joy healed my Pokemon, I ran back out to meet Bianca.

"Okay, Shuman and I are ready!" I said. "Let's do this!"

Bianca smiled. "Yay! Come on out, Oshawott!"

Bianca clumsily pulled her Pokeball from her bag, and sent out Oshawott. He cried out, ready for battle.

"Go, Shuman!" I exclaimed, also sending out my Pokemon. Shuman was equally as determined.

"Oshawott! Start this off with a Water Gun attack!" Bianca exclaimed.

Water Gun, huh? That was a new one.

Oshawott blew a stream of water, and it drenched Shuman. It didn't really seem to do much damage, though.

"That was pretty cool, Bianca," I said. "When did Oshawott learn Water Gun?"

Bianca smiled. "You aren't the only one who's been battling recently! After visiting the Pokemon Center, Oshawott and I trained on Route One for a while."

"Cool," I replied. "Shuman, use Tackle!"

Shuman rammed into Oshawott, sending it flying back a few feet.

"Not bad," Bianca said. "But both my Pokemon and I are going to give it our all! Oshawott, try your own tackle attack!"

Oshawott started to charge at Shuman, and I kinda panicked a little bit.

"Shuman! Dodge and… do something," I stuttered. Shuman glanced at me for a second, confused by the order, but still managed to jump out of the way in time. However, instead of Tackling Oshawott like I expected him to, Shuman produced two vines and whacked Oshawott with them. It didn't look like it would hurt a human that much, but it definitely seemed to hurt Oshawott.

"Shuman? What was that?" I asked, not really expecting an answer. Instead, I pulled out my Pokedex. It read, 'Congratulations! Your Shuman has learned Vine Whip!'

"That was awesome, Jasmine!" Bianca said, cheerfully. "But this could mean trouble for Oshawott and me…"

I smirked. "Shuman, let's wrap this up! Use Vine Whip one more time!"

Shuman nodded, and used Vine Whip again. Oshawott didn't even stand a chance. It was down.

Bianca pouted as she recalled her Pokemon. "Aww… I couldn't win…"

"Hey, don't feel bad, Bianca," I said, also recalling my Pokemon. "Shuman is a pretty tough cookie. And I was not expecting that Vine Whip attack!"

"I think you're the one who's a tough cookie, Jasmine. Not just your Snivy," Bianca replied. "But… thanks for trying to cheer me up. I'm gonna work hard on training my Pokemon so we won't lose anymore!"

"Same here!" I said. "Let's both work hard to follow our dreams!"

"The only thing I want to follow right now is Cheren," Bianca said. "You said he went to Striaton City, right?"

"Yup!" I replied. "We should probably go and find him. We don't want to get too far apart on our journeys."

Bianca nodded. "Let's get going. After the Pokemon Center, of course."

Before I could even say anything, Bianca dragged me into the Pokemon Center. Luckily, Nurse Joy was able to heal both of our Pokemon at the same time, so we were out of there in no time.

"So, Jasmine," Bianca said, as we started our journey across Route Two. "Who was that boy you and Cheren were with earlier?"

"What?" I said, blushing. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on," Bianca said. "I saw you battle him! He seemed pretty nice."

"He is. I like him," I said. "I don't think Cheren's too fond of him, though. He was very interesting."

"What was his name?" Bianca asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I said. "Honestly, I don't even believe this is his real name."

"Please tell me!" Bianca said. "Please please please please please please ple-"

"All right!" I shouted. "He called himself N."

"N, huh?" Bianca said. "That is a pretty strange name." It kind of was. But I didn't really want to question it.

We walked for a few moments in silence, until Bianca said, "Is he your friend?"

"I honestly don't know," I replied. "I want him to be, though. He seems to be really nice. And he's very interesting."

Suddenly, Bianca grinned. "Yes! I'm so happy for you, Jasmine!" Wait, what?

"Um, why?" I asked.

Bianca stopped me just outside of the Striaton City gate. "Because you've finally gotten your first crush!"

I blushed. "What? No. I barely know anything about N. I do not like him like that."

Bianca giggled. "I can't wait to meet this N! He must be really special if you like him!"

"Bianca!" I exclaimed. "Stop it! I don't have a crush on N!"

"You totally do!" Bianca said. "I can't wait to tell Cheren!" Oh great. "See you later, Jasmine!"

"Bianca, wait!" I shouted, as Bianca ran into Striaton City. "Come back here!"

I followed Bianca into Striaton City, but she was nowhere in sight. Great. Now I had to find Cheren before Bianca did.

I ran into the first building I saw. It was on the left of the Pokemon Center. There were many desks in the building. It looked like some sort of school. In the back of the building, there was a large blackboard. Thankfully, Cheren was standing in front of this blackboard. I ran over to him.

"Cheren!" I exclaimed. "Thank goodness I found you! Has Bianca been in here yet?"

"It's nice to see you too, Jasmine," Cheren said. "And no, I haven't seen her."

I sighed. "Good." That was one less thing I had to worry about.

"So what's the big hurry, anyway?" Cheren asked. "Why are you looking for Bianca?"

"It's not that big of a deal," I said. "Don't worry about it."

Cheren studied me for a second, then sighed. "Fine. Anyway, did you hear about the Gym Leaders?"

I blinked. "What?"

Cheren laughed. "I'll take that as a no, then. Apparently the gym leaders are out on official business. So we won't be able to battle them until tomorrow." Well that kind of sucked.

"Wait, gym leaders?" I repeated. "I thought there was only one!"

Cheren stared at me. "Oh, you don't know? In Striaton City, there are three gym leaders. The one you battle depends on the starter Pokemon you chose. In your case, since you chose Snivy, you'll have to battle the Fire type gym leader, Chili."

"What?" I moaned. "But Shuman can't go up against fire types! It's too dangerous!"

Cheren sighed. "Figures you'd be unprepared. But you're in luck. A girl in the Dreamyard gave me three Pokemon, Panpour, Pansage, and Pansear. I'm planning on giving the Pansear to Bianca, but you can have the Panpour if you want it."

"Really?" I said, smiling. Cheren nodded. "Oh, thank you so much!"

"No problem," Cheren said. He pulled a Pokeball out of his pocket and handed it to me. "The Panpour is a girl, by the way."

"A girl, huh?" I said. "I think I'll call her… Pavati."

"Nice name," Cheren said.

"Cheren, I can't thank you enough for this," I said. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Cheren pondered this for a second. "How about this. Let's have a battle, and then we'll call it even."

"A battle?" I repeated. "That's it?"

Cheren nodded. "Since the gym leaders aren't around, I've been taking the time to do some research on Pokemon Battles. And I want to test my knowledge. So please battle me."

"Sure!" I said. "But we have to be careful. You know how dangerous battling indoors can be."

"Of course," Cheren said. "I'm not Bianca." And I was really grateful for that. I loved Bianca, but sometimes…

"Let's get started!" I said. "Does a two on two battle sound alright to you? I don't have three Pokemon yet."

Cheren nodded. "That should be fine."

"Great!" I said. "Pavati, it's time to see what you can do! Come on out!"

I threw Pavati's Pokeball. The little blue Pokemon emerged from the red light. I pulled out my Pokedex. According to the screen, Pavati knew Scratch, Leer, Lick, and Water Gun. Leer and Lick weren't going to be too helpful, but Water Gun and Scratch certainly were.

"All right, Purrloin! Go!" Cheren also threw his Pokeball. A small, purple Purrloin emerged from it. I gasped.

"Cheren, where did you get a Purrloin?" I asked.

"Back on Route two," Cheren replied. "Why?"

"I want one," I declared. "They're so cute, yet still so powerful."

Cheren smirked. "You want a Purrloin, huh? This doesn't have to do with your battle with N earlier, does it? He had a Purrloin, too."

"It's not about that!" I shouted. "I just like Purrloins, okay?"

Cheren laughed. "Fine. I can help you capture one. After our battle, of course."

I nodded. "Pavati, use your Scratch attack!"

Pavati nodded, and charged at Purrloin. It scratched him right across the face. A direct hit.

"Not bad," Cheren said. "Purrloin, try your own Scratch attack!"

Purrloin nodded, and charged at Pavati. She easily dodged it.

"Great job, Pavati!" I said. "Use your Water Gun attack!"

Pavati shot a jet of water toward Purrloin. The force of it shoved Purrloin back, and dealt a good amount of damage.

"Purrloin! Use Assist!" Cheren shouted.

Assist? What was that?

A white orb appeared on Purrloins paw. Out of it shot a burst of flames. It didn't do much damage to Pavati, but it was still really weird.

"Cheren, what was that?" I asked.

"That was Purrloin's Assist attack," Cheren explained. "The user chooses a random move from another Pokemon in my party. In this case, Purrloin chose Tepig's Ember attack."

"That's so cool!" I said. "I definitely want a Purrloin now!"

"There are so many different kinds of Pokemon moves," Cheren said. "Moves that never miss and moves that can attack first…"

"Cheren, can we just get on with our battle?" I said.

Cheren laughed feebly. "Right. Sorry. Purrloin, use scratch!"

Purrloin charged at Pavati, but she easily stepped out of the way again.

"Use Water Gun!" I shouted.

Pavati unleashed another jet of water. Purrloin slammed against the wall, nearly dislodging the black board. It tried to get up, but to no avail. Purrloin was down.

"Purrloin, return!" Cheren called. "Come on out, Tepig!"

He threw another Pokeball. Tepig emerged from it.

I looked at Cheren, confused. "Why Tepig? Pavati can take him down with, like, one hit."

Cheren shrugged. "Since we're only doing a two on two battle, I figured I should use my partner."

"I guess that makes sense," I said. "Anyway, Pavati, use Water Gun again!"

Pavati nodded, although it seemed to sick of using Water Gun over and over again. Tepig didn't even stand a chance against the Water Gun attack. The battle was over.

"Tepig, return," Cheren said. "Good job, Jasmine. Losing to you means I still have a lot to learn."

"I think both of us have a lot to learn," I said, recalling Pavati. "But hey, that's what we're going on a journey for, right?"

Cheren nodded. "Right. There's so much we don't know about the world yet. Pokemon should help us discover these things."

I rolled my eyes. "Cheren, you're being boring again. Can you just teach me how to catch a Purrloin now?"

Cheren sighed. "And I should've known that lecturing you wouldn't help. But sure, let's go back to Route two."

I smiled. Yes! I was going to get my own Purrloin! This was so exciting!

I ran out of the building, then waited for Cheren outside. He was being boring again and refused to run indoors. We ran back onto Route two, and stopped about halfway through.

"Okay, so now what?" I asked, looking around for a Purrloin.

"Pokemon can be found in the Tall Grass," Cheren explained. "So if you want to find a Pokemon, I'd suggest walking through the Tall Grass instead of on the main path."

I stood there for a second, processing what Cheren told me. Pokemon were found in the tall grass? How did that make any sense? But I wasn't going to doubt my friend, so I said, "And what do you do if a Pokemon jumps out at you?"

"You have to weaken a Pokemon before capturing it," Cheren explained. "So you send out one of your Pokemon to battle it."

"But how do you capture it?" I asked.

"You throw a Pokeball at it," Cheren replied. I stared at him blankly. He sighed. "And I'm guessing you don't have any extra Pokeballs. Take one of mine. But for future reference, you can buy these in a Pokemon Center."

Cheren pulled an empty Pokeball out of his bag and handed it to me. "Thanks, Cheren," I said.

"No problem," Cheren replied. "Now, it's getting late. We should find a Purrloin before it gets too dark."

I nodded, and walked into the Tall Grass. Cheren stood a few feet away, watching me. I started to look around for a Purrloin, with Shuman's Pokeball in my hand. I had to be prepared. For once.

A few moments later, a Pokemon cried out. A purple blur jumped out of the Tall Grass. And I was not prepared at all. I took a few steps back, startled.

"Jasmine!" Cheren shouted. "You have to battle it now, remember?"

"Oh, right!" I said. "Shuman, come on out!"

Shuman emerged from his Pokeball.

"Now what, Cheren?" I asked, turning to him.

"Have your Snivy use an attack to weaken Purrloin," he replied. "Then throw the Pokeball at it."

"Got it!" I said. "Shuman, use Vine Whip!"

Shuman attacked the wild Purrloin with a Vine Whip attack. It feel backward, and slid across the ground.

"Now!" Cheren shouted. "Throw the Pokeball while it's down!"

I nodded, and pulled the empty Pokeball out from my bag. "All right! Go, Pokeball!"

I threw the Pokeball at the Purrloin. The white button hit it's head. A red light engulfed the Purrloin. The Pokeball wiggled three times before beeping. I stood there for a second. Did it actually work?

"Jasmine, you have to pick up the Pokeball," Cheren said. "It's not going to magically come back to you."

"Wait, it actually worked?" I said. Cheren nodded. I ran over to the Pokeball and picked it up, laughing.

"Yes! I caught a Purrloin!" I cheered. "Thank you so much for the help, Cheren!"

Cheren smiled. "No problem. What are you going to name it?"

Name? Oops, I totally didn't think about that. I pulled out my Pokedex to check what gender my Purrloin was.

According to the Pokedex, Purrloin was female. It knew assist, scratch, growl, and sand attack.

"I think I'll call her Leila," I declared.

Cheren shrugged. "Sounds good to me. Let's go back to Striaton City now. We don't want Bianca to worry."

I nodded, and Cheren and I walked back towards the city together.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please leave a review! It will really help!**


End file.
